


Adventures of the Night Shift Workers

by Quinnoid



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horses, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, Night Shift AU, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine, also don't quite know where this is going yet, potential descriptions of euthanasia, potentially graphic descriptions of injury or disease, potentially graphic descriptions of surgery, slowly. very very slowly.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Adora works nights as a Racetrac gas station clerk. Catra works nights as an equine vet technician. They meet one night when Catra runs in to grab a quick coffee.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora meet, and a foal is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild descriptions of a mare and foal after giving birth.

It was going to be an utterly  _ phenomenal  _ night. One past due mare, a moderate colic, and two leg injuries were in the hospital tonight. 

“At least it’s the weekend,” Catra grumbled to herself. She left her apartment a little early in the hopes of getting a decent coffee from a gas station before her shift started. The technician on the shift before hers had just texted her with the updated list of horses. It was just polite, and Catra had finally gotten all of the technicians to start texting each other updates and warnings. Catra pulled into a large, brightly lit Racetrac and parked. Palming her pocket knife anyways, she got out of her truck and walked inside. Her eyes widened at the row of coffee machines and she stepped forward a bit too eagerly.

“Watch out!” Someone called as Catra walked straight into a large puddle and slipped. She threw her hand out, scrabbling for purchase, but couldn’t catch anything in time. Just before she hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around her middle and heaved her back onto her feet. Catra panted, the adrenaline dissipating slowly, and turned to look at the person who caught her.

“Are you alright?” A blonde woman asked, her hand still resting on Catra’s shoulder awkwardly. Catra shrugged it off. 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” She muttered. The woman smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, I was just about to get a sign put up when you walked in. Tell you what, have a coffee, free. I insist.” 

Catra gave her a halfhearted smile back and shuffled forward much more carefully, slipping her knife back into her pocket. Her shoulder burned with discomfort where the stranger had touched her. She set the coffee to brew and glanced around to find the creamer. The stranger was still following her around like a puppy, trying to restock shelves unobtrusively but failing miserably. Catra sighed.

“I’m Catra.” She said and held her hand out to shake.

“Adora. Nice to meet you!” Adora beamed, shaking Catra’s hand vigorously.

A rebellious corner of her mind noticed how attractive Adora was, but she shoved it aside. I’m just here for coffee, she reminded herself forcefully.

“-get anything else for you? Again, I’m really sorry about that.” Adora was saying eagerly as Catra tuned back in. Her coffee was finished brewing. She grabbed it and began stirring in creamer as she tried to formulate a polite enough reply.

“No I’m good.” She said a bit snippishly. She winced inwardly at the harsh tone as Adora’s face fell. “Thanks though. I appreciate the coffee.”

Adora smiled softly, and Catra hoped she wasn’t imagining Adora’s eyes running down her body. 

“Etherian Equine? What’s that?” Catra glanced down at the logo on her shirt, rolling her eyes. 

“I work at a hospital for horses. The night shift.” She muttered. 

“Really? I’ve never seen a horse before! Are they cool?” Adora asked. Catra nodded, starting to regret her decision to stop into this gas station. 

“They are until they end up at Etherian Equine.”

“Oh, why?” 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Catra snapped. Her eyes widened and she whirled around, an apology tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that, I swear, I just haven’t slept in a couple days and I’m sorry.”

Adora stepped back, but seemed okay otherwise. Catra really couldn’t tell whether the grey eyes had always looked so stormy or if it was something she caused with her stupid temper. 

“It’s alright. I’ll let you go. Again, coffee’s free, so have a nice night.”

“Hold on. Please?” Catra wanted to punch herself. Or the wall. Or anything really. “Do you wanna see my horse?”

Adora’s eyes lit up again, and she nodded furiously. Catra unlocked her phone and opened it to her favorite photo. “Horsey!”

Catra busted out laughing at the childish name. “Yeah. This is Melog.”

“They’re adorable! Are horses like dogs and cats where they have different breeds or something?”

“Yeah, they are. Melog’s a rescue though, so I don’t really know exactly what he is. He’s a mountain horse of some kind, but they’re all kinda similar.” Catra went to swipe to another picture when she noticed the time and jumped. “Oh shit, I’m gonna be late! Are you here tomorrow night?”

“Yeah! Uh.. maybe?” Adora cocked her head. “I think so. Probably? Sorry, I don’t know, my schedule is kinda wonky. If not, I’ll come in though.”

Catra frowned and shook her head. “Nah, sleep. I’m sure I’ll see you again.”

With that, she darted out the door, taking care to avoid the puddle that still needed to be cleaned up.

~~***~~

Adora stared after Catra as she ran out the door. She was so pretty with her short, messy hair that kept falling into her eyes. And gods, her eyes! She didn’t think she had ever seen someone with two different colored eyes. They somehow complimented each other, although Catra seemed to avoid making eye contact as much as possible. And she had even apologized for being an asshole, although Adora could see where she was coming from. 

Everything about her, from her well muscled, lithe body to her two-toned eyes had snatched Adora’s attention immediately, and she had tried to come on way too strong. But gods, even when she slipped she seemed graceful, nearly catching herself before Adora had scooped her up. The beginnings of an awful pickup line formed in her head, and she groaned and facepalmed. 

“Bad Adora,” She muttered as she walked to grab a mop and sign. “No using pickup lines on people you’ve just met. That’s creepy and Glimmer would be disappointed.”

The bell over the door rang, and Adora looked up hopefully. An older man with greying hair stomped inside and over to the beer cooler. She sighed and finished mopping. When the old man left, she popped her headphones in and listened to her playlist as she restocked the drinks.

~~***~~

Catra made it to work with barely a minute to spare. The other technician, Lonnie, was just finishing up her midnight rounds and was just about to dump the wheelbarrow of manure and trash. Catra gave her a hand. 

“Rounds?” Lonnie asked. Catra nodded and they walked to the first horse. “Right, so this is Brie. You know her, cut on the back left, stitched up fine. Supposed to be going home tomorrow, so no more shavings. Her feed’s ready to go too.”

Catra held her hand out to let the bay mare sniff her. “Hey pretty girl. No more spooks alright?”

“She’s been good. She gets to walk and graze now every few hours, but only for a few minutes. Kind of a nutcase but once she knows there’s grass she’s chilled out.” They walked to the next stall. “Other resident leg injury, Cyclone. He’s sweet, I love him. Pretty dopey old guy to be honest.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Catra asked. The big grey gelding pricked his ears at her but turned back to his hay. 

“Eh, Weaver mentioned something about a bruised tendon this afternoon. No walking, just letting it rest. If he gets super painful, call Dr. Hope. She’s the intern tonight by the way.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Great. I better not have to call her.”

“Yeah. Cyclone’s staying the weekend, has his own feed and hay and all that.” Catra nodded. Lonnie’s abrupt, nonchalant demeanor was perfect for rounds. She said what was needed, and didn’t waste time. Catra liked it. “You know Jigsaw. She’s due to give birth in the next week or so, so keep an eye on her. You know the drill. I haven’t seen anything but never know yeah?”

Catra nodded. The old Arabian mare was eyeing her warily as she chewed her hay but she seemed calm otherwise. Par for the course for Jiggy, Catra grumbled. The mare was long overdue to go home, having been on foal watch at the hospital for over a month now. 

“And this guy’s the colic. Name’s uh, Toby? I think. Anyway, he was a colic, came in yesterday. Blois put him on fluids for a bit to rehydrate him but he’s off them for now. Not stoic, so you’ll know if he feels bad again. Walks every two hours but they’re offset from Brie’s so you won’t have to walk in the same hour at least.”

Catra sighed and took a sip of the coffee. It was surprisingly good. Lonnie finished up her stuff and left, leaving Catra alone with the horses and tech phone. Thankfully, it was a quiet night, and she got 3AM rounds done by 2:30. All of the offices were swept, stalls were clean, and she was halfway through making a restock list for the pharmacy. Her stomach rumbled. With a sigh, Catra made her way into the breakroom, checking the surgical prep room on the way. There was nothing to resterilize, so she heated up some mac n’ cheese. 

Yawning, she walked down the barn aisle to check on everyone. Cyclone and Brie were standing quietly in their stalls, half asleep. Toby was sprawled on his side, dead asleep and barely visible in the low light. Catra turned to check on Jigsaw and froze. In the middle of the stall, Jigsaw was standing over a small, black bundle of legs. 

“Oh god, oh fuck!” Catra yelped, nearly dropping her food as she frantically grabbed for the tech phone. She unlocked it and called Dr. Hope in a panic.

“Yes?” A tired, annoyed voice answered.

“Uhhhh, Jigsaw gave birth!” Catra yelped, and ran to turn on the lights. The foal was sitting up, and looking around, with an expression of pure contempt for being so rudely awoken. Jigsaw nudged the foal with her nose, then began licking some of the placenta from it’s legs. 

“Wait, really? Good! How’s the foal?” The grogginess in Dr. Hope’s faded and was replaced by curiosity.

“It looks fine? Sitting up sternal, breathing seems normal. The placenta is still around it’s back legs. Jigsaw is licking it a lot. I’m really sorry, I swear I was keeping an eye on her, she wasn’t stressed or sweating or anything.”

“It’s alright, Catra. You’re good. As long as both are alive and look okay, I’m happy. Do you know if it’s a colt or a filly?”

“No, it’s too dark to tell. I can go in but I don’t know how Jiggy would feel about that.”

“Nah, let them rest. Set up some straw and shavings to take in, and the foal cart. I’ll plan on being there around 4:30. Hopefully they’ll be settled in by then.”

“Okay.” Catra breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Hey, you’re good. It’s okay.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Catra said. “She just scared the shit outta me, ya know? Like, a little warning would’ve been nice Jiggy.”

Catra shook her head and hung up after a bit more conversation. She set up everything and turned out all the lights before starting her 4AM rounds. The work was mind numbing enough that she could just breathe, and before long, she felt her thoughts turn back to the gas station attendant.

“God, what was her name?” Catra whispered to Brie, who was eagerly grazing. “Georgia? No, what, it started with an A. I think.”

Brie snorted. “Unhelpful as ever Brie, thank you. She was kinda cute. I mean, that stupid hair poof thing looked stupid. But kinda cute. And her reaction to Melog was adorable. Oh! Adorable. Adora!” 

Catra shook her head. “Jeez, where’d I get Georgia from..”

Headlights made their way down the driveway into Etherian Equine, and Catra hurriedly put Brie away in preparation for Dr. Hope. 

Overall, Jigsaw’s foal, a little colt, was healthy as can be, and surprisingly strong. He was an adorable dark bay with a white crescent stamped onto his forehead and cute, oversized ears that swiveled around like ginormous radar dishes. His legs were way too long for his body, and he seemed to have very little idea of how to work them. Amused, Catra and Dr. Hope helped him stand and nurse. Before she left, Dr. Hope gave her explicit instructions for the rest of the night, and left to go back to bed. The rest of her shift was thankfully uneventful, and Catra passed the phone onto Scorpia, the weekend day tech. 

She stopped by the Racetrac in case Adora was still there. There was no sign of her, and she knew better than to ask anyone, so she left for her apartment. Exhaustion took over her, and she crashed into bed, hoping to fall asleep early for once. Her insomnia won, and after way too much sleeping medicine, she finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This story is kind of based on my own experiences. Many of the cases I write about are going to be similar to cases I actually worked, and this is hopefully going to be a bit of catharsis for me, as working in the vet business can be. Hard. If there's anything you think I should clarify or explain more on, let me know. Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Important question though: How graphic are you guys comfy with this story being? I can keep it to a minimum, or I can be pretty in depth, or somewhere in between. While I'm writing this for myself, I want you guys to be able to read it too. Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Next chapter will focus more on Adora and her side of life, as well as Catra's life outside work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background for both Catra and Adora.

Catra snapped awake and glared at the sunlight still filtering beneath the blackout curtains. Groggily, she rolled over, and saw the time. Only 4:30. She had only slept a few hours, frustratingly enough, but at this point, she wouldn’t be able to sleep. She sighed, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. If she was going to be awake, she might as well make the most of the late afternoon. 

By 6, Catra was standing at a rundown barn, seven horse heads poking out of their stall doors. Melog, a light golden palomino, stuck his head out towards her, sniffing expectantly. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Oh Melog, you little shit,” She groaned, running her hand over his mud encrusted coat. “C’mon you prick.”

She threw his halter on, and he walked obediently by her side to the wash rack. He stood quietly, untied, while Catra washed him. When he was finally a proper yellow again, Catra hooked up a lunge line and did a light workout. He listened perfectly, and she thanked whatever gods or fate had granted her the perfect rescue. After cooling him off and feeding him, she turned him out into the pasture with the other horses. After nuzzling his nose into her palm for any last treats, he wheeled around and took off, galloping towards the bale of hay the others were crowded around.

~~***~~

Adora woke up late in the evening. With a giant stretch, she sat up. It was well past seven, and she jumped out of bed with a surge of adrenaline. She was late. 

“No, no, no,” She muttered, running around her room, throwing her clothes on and books into her bag. She had twenty minutes to make it to the little cafe the Best Friend Squad met up at before it closed. Phone and backpack in hand, she darted out the door and down the stairs, and tore down the streets of Bright Moon University.

She made it to the cafe with five minutes to spare. Pausing for a minute to catch her breath, she looked through the blurry window. Two figures sat at a booth, hunched over their own books and notes. Adora stepped into the warm cafe, and looked around. The small cafe was in what used to be an old house, remodeled to be more hipster and chic. Plush armchairs were clustered about in corners, and a warm fire was lit in the fireplace. Glimmer and Bow were sitting at the booth, three cups of coffee between them and piles of papers and books strewn about.

“Adora!” Glimmer said when she looked up, beaming. Faster than Adora thought possible, she ran over and dragged Adora back. “I know we have to leave in a minute, but drink this! It’s the new coffee flavor this month!”

Bow shoved a warm cup into her hands, and they both stared at her expectantly. Cautiously, she took a sip. Her nose scrunched up, but she swallowed.

“It’s.. great?” Adora lied, and their faces fell. 

“I told you she wouldn’t like it.” Bow grumbled. “She doesn’t like anything that sweet.”

“Yeah, but it’s so good!” Glimmer replied, shaking her head. “No matter, we can get you your nasty black coffee at Starbucks. C’mon, we need to go study for that calc test on Tuesday.”

Adora groaned at the reminder. “Do we have to? Can’t I just wing it?”

“Nope! You can’t fail this class, or you’ll lose your scholarship.” Bow said as he gathered his papers and books together. Adora groaned again. After they had collected their bags, the three of them walked to the knockoff Starbucks by the library, making small talk the whole way. Bow offered to bring Entrapta, a STEM genius, as he put it, to help tutor Adora and Glimmer in calculus. Adora knew the eccentric robotics major by reputation, and decided it would be best to just figure it out on her own.

A couple hours and many more cups of coffee later, the Best Friend Squad went their separate ways. Glimmer and Bow headed to bed, while Adora left for work. She clocked in a bit early, and set to work cleaning the coffee machines. It was a pretty simple task, since they really cleaned themselves, but scrubbing coffee residue from the grating was unpleasant at best. She was just finishing up the last grate when she heard the bell ring.

“I’ll be out in just a second,” She called. There was no response, so she hurried to finish up and step back into the main area. She beamed when she saw the surly girl from the previous night. “Catra, right? Coffee?”

“Yeah. Actually I kinda came to see you?” Catra said awkwardly, rubbing at the back of her neck. “Have you ever seen a newborn horse?”

Adora’s eyes lit up, and she shook her head emphatically. Catra smiled half-heartedly and held out her phone. The picture quality was grainy but Adora could clearly see the newborn, still wet from being born, laying in a pile of legs at its mother’s feet. Catra leaned over and swiped to the next photo. The picture was much brighter. It was lying flat on it’s side and looked much drier. Every rib was sharply accented, and the chest seemed to be way too narrow to fit both lungs and the heart inside.

“This is what they look like?” She asked, astounded at the fact that such a creature came from such a fragile, gangly looking baby.

“Yeah. Kinda stupid looking right?” Catra laughed quietly. “He was born between two thirty and three yesterday morning.”

“He’s so cute! What’s his name?” The instant she asked, Adora saw the frown form on Catra’s face.

“He’s from a breeding farm. They won’t name him until he’s guaranteed to live and make them money. I’ve been calling him Crescent.” Catra grabbed her phone back. “I think he’ll make it though. He’s a fighter. They’re usually born without teeth, but he was already trying to bite Jiggy for grooming him. It was actually really adorable.”

Catra grabbed a cup and set about making her coffee. “Anyways, I figured I owed you pictures.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, cause I was a jerk last night.” The coffee was finished. Catra grabbed a handful of Stok shots and began opening them one by one and pouring them in. Adora watched with mild amusement as the handful turned into two. 

“It’s alright. You aren’t the worst to walk through those doors.” She muttered. “This definitely made up for it though! Do you think you could take more?”

“Yeah, of course,” Catra swept the pile of empty Stok shots into the trash and started adding creamer to the highly over-caffeinated drink. She paused and pulled her phone out of her pocket, opening it and sliding it across the counter to Adora. “Here. Put your number in. I’ll text you.”

Adora grinned, mentally high fiving herself for getting to exchange numbers with minimal effort on her part. She slid the phone back to Catra. Coffee complete, Catra started to walk over to the checkout, but Adora waved her away.

“You can pay me in photos of Crescent.” She said, and Catra gave another half-hearted smile before setting two dollars down on the counter. Adora noticed it was just out of sight of the camera. 

“If you insist. Thank you. I gotta go, but I’ll be back. The coffee isn’t half bad.” 

With that, Catra left, leaving Adora alone, save for the occasional customer. She quietly pocketed the two dollars and restocked for the rest of her shift, dancing around the store listening to music. A little after five, a text from an unknown number came through. 

**(XXX)-XXX-XXXX: pictures of crescent, as promised.**

Four pictures of the long legged foal came through, each more ridiculous than the last. In one, he was dead asleep, with all four legs tucked under him like a cat and his neck and head stretched out. In another, he was biting a bucket, ears pinned back. That one was captioned,  **_they pin their ears like this when theyre angry or annoyed. apparently he doesnt like buckets._ **

**Adora (5:16 AM): He’s precious. So feisty! Thank you**

At six, Adora clocked out and headed home to sleep. When she got home, there was still no reply from Catra, so after her shower, she set her phone to the side and went to bed. It buzzed again at 9:43.

**Catra (9:43 AM): hes something, thats for sure. hes figured out how legs work and was running round the stall like an idiot. sorry for the late reply. hope this doesnt wake you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be more Catra centric. Content warnings and tags subject to change as I still haven't decided on whether or not I'm going to write in too much detail about some of the less appealing aspects of the job. If I do decide to write more explicit descriptions, there will be content warnings in the notes or summary of each chapter.
> 
> Little fun fact, Melog is based on my rescue horse, Rebel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This story is kind of based on my own experiences. Many of the cases I write about are going to be similar to cases I actually worked, and this is hopefully going to be a bit of catharsis for me, as working in the vet business can be. Hard. If there's anything you think I should clarify or explain more on, let me know. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
